Daughter
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: A late night call changes Daniel's life forever. Established Pieretti. Written Pre "Romeo" #SavePerception
1. Prologue: The Call

**Daughter**

**Prologue: The Call**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perception of its characters. This story is for pure entertainment purposes and no profit is being made. **

**A/N: An idea I've been toying with for a while. My idea of how the fourth season of Perception might have started and a brief glimpse back at how I think the third season might end. I hope you enjoy. And as always reviews are much appreciated. **

**A/N2: I started writing this story before "Romeo" aired. **

When the phone rang at two thirty in the morning Doctor Daniel Pierce found himself irritated to say the least. Well that was his initial reaction to being awakened by the shrill ringing. His second reaction was desperation, desperation to reach the phone before Max did. His assistant had made it clear that if it was Kate then he would hang up on her.

It had been nearly three months since Kate had called off her wedding to Donnie, literally at the last second when Daniel had gotten up the courage to object to the marriage. Since then the fledgling relationship between the neuroscientist and the FBI agent had blossomed. In spite of the fact that working with the DA's office on cases now was something of a chore, Daniel and Kate managed and they were happy.

Given the change in their relationship, Kate felt more free to contact Daniel at odd hours. Sometimes she called to ask for Daniel's input on a case but more often she called just to talk. For his part Daniel did nothing to discourage this behavior. Max had finally put his foot down and in hopes of breaking the new couple of their late night chat habit, had sworn if he heard the phone ring after midnight that Kate had better pray that Daniel got to it first.

After a few moments of fumbling Daniel was able to grasp the cordless "Hello?" he answered.

"Doctor Pierce?" the voice, while female, did not belong to Kate. It was a thickly accented voice. French, Daniel's mind still a tad foggy with sleep, placed it easily.

"Yes..." Daniel replied a bit hesitantly.

"I am Detective Inspector Louisa Charbonneau of the police department of Paris," the woman introduced "My apologies, I know it is an ungodly hour in the States but this is a matter of some importance."

"Of course," Daniel forced himself to sound agreeable "How can I help you Inspector Charbonneau?"

"It concerns a miss Miranda Stiles," the Detective Inspector continued.

Now there was a name Daniel had been trying to forget. It had been a learning experience, he'd tried to tell himself, finding out that Miranda felt she wasn't strong enough to cope with him when he was in the throes of a psychotic break. The revelation had stung for months after Daniel had proven that at least in that case he hadn't lost his mind. Hearing her name again brought back the devastation. Despite the emotional anguish Daniel was able to ask "Is she alright?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line "I am sorry Doctor Pierce but Ms. Stiles has been murdered."

Hearing Miranda's name had made Daniel feel like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. Learning that she had been killed made him feel as though the ground had opened up and he was plummeting towards the Earth's core. What was yet to come would leave him feeling as though gravity no longer tethered him to the planet.

"How can I help?" His voice sounded unnatural in his ears when he spoke, his throat felt dry.

"Are you aware that Ms. Stile had a daughter?"

"No," Daniel replied. Miranda had told him that she had no children.

"The baby's birth certificate lists you as the father," and with those words Daniel Pierce's life was forever changed.


	2. Chapter 1: Right and Wrong Moments

**Daughter**

**Chapter 1: Right and Wrong Moments**

**A/N: Every time I take a break from fan fiction and then return I always forget how stressful waiting for reviews is. Anyway, sorry if this chapter sucks. I have an idea where I want it to go but getting there is... not easy...**

"A daughter?" Kate questioned when Daniel called her immediately after he got off the phone with the Detective Inspector.

"Colleen," Daniel, still reeling from the news himself, responded as if in a daze "She's five months old so the timeline fits for when Miranda and I were together..." he scrubbed his free hand across his face and inhaled deeply "I'm gonna fly to Paris tomorrow and get her. I guess I'm gonna have to cancel our date."

Daniel could hear typing over the phone "You can take me to dinner in Paris," Kate replied, the smile evident in her voice.

Daniel was momentarily confused "Huh?" the utterance escaped him at the exact moment his brain put two and two together.

"I've got some vacation time that I either take or lose," Kate explained "And I just booked tickets, round trip for us and one way for Coleen."

"Kate I can't let you-" Daniel began to object.

"Daniel," Kate interjected "You don't have to do this alone. I know how much Miranda meant to you," Daniel almost swore he detected a note of sadness in Kate's voice "Besides," her tone lightened considerably "The tickets are booked. It's a done deed. I'll pick you up in," there was a pause as she checked the time "Jeez," she murmured "Three hours."

"See you then," Daniel was making his way towards his closet to begin packing "Thank you Kate," he said earnestly "I love you."

"I love you too," Kate replied "I'll see you soon."

Max was barely awake when Kate arrived later that morning and he had trouble processing the information that Daniel was spouting at him. "Hold on, hold on!" Max pleaded, raising one of his hands in the air while attempting to slice a grapefruit, causing the large citrus to roll onto the floor, landing heavily on Max's left baby toe "You have a daughter?"

"Yes," Daniel replied, trying not to get too irritated with the young man.

"With Miranda?"

"Yes Lewicki," despite his best efforts the aggravation was showing through.

"And she never told you she was pregnant?"

"Obviousl not," Daniel replied, the snarkiness blatantly obvious in his tone.

Max backed off, realizing that he had stretched the good doctor's very finite patience to its limits.

Kate, who was sitting at the kitchen table sipping from the styrofoam cup of coffee she had purchased on her way over, piped up "So we'll both be gone for a while depending on how long it takes for Colleen's passport to go through."

"So you'll be taking over my classes for the foreseeable future," Daniel explained.

Max slumped into a chair, slid the plate of grapefruit across to Daniel and took a long grateful swig of the coffee Kate had brought for him. He sighed as he stared at the tabletop "Alright," he said resignedly.

Kate nudged Daniel with her elbow. Interpreting the meaning behind her gesture he smiled reassuringly at his assistant "You'll be fine. You know the material and the assignments and testing schedule. You already know the students' names better than I ever will."

"Thanks Doc," Max smiled gratefully at both Daniel and Kate.

After a rushed breakfast Max went back upstairs to catch some more sleep, it was Saturday after all. And Kate excused herself to use the bathroom before they left. Daniel sat alone in the kitchen, going over in his head the list of items he had packed, trying to determine if he had forgotten anything.

"Don't forget your passport," Daniel looked up and groaned.

Standing in his kitchen was a hallucinated version of the phony Agent Drexler from his last trip to Paris "Why are you here?" he inquired.

"Just stopped by to congratulate you," the hallucination sat in the chair Kate had vacated moments before. He withdrew two cigars and a lighter from his coat pocket "Word is you're a daddy now," he offered one of the cigars to Daniel.

Daniel waved the cigar off and sighed heavily as his hallucination lit one of the cigars and began smoking it "Come on, don't do that?" the hallucination had expanded beyond visual and auditory to incorporate Daniel's olfactory senses as well.

"Lighten up," Drexler or whatever his name was grinned "it's not like it's a fire hazard."

Daniel was about to reply when Kate returned from the bathroom "We should get going Daniel," she grabbed her carry on bag off the floor as she spoke.

Daniel stood up and retrieved his bags, choosing to ignore the Drexler hallucination for the time being even though the smell of the cigar smoke was starting to make him nauseous.

"Everything alright Daniel?" Kate inquired as the pair headed for the door.

As they exited the house Daniel was relieved to see that his hallucination had departed. He turned to Kate as he hefted his bags into the trunk of her car "As alright as it can be considering a little over four hours ago I learned I have a child."

His tone was biting and sarcastic. Kate sighed and turned away as she slammed the trunk closed "Yeah, stupid question."

"Hey," Daniel reached out and gently drew her into his arms "Sorry."

She turned in his arms to face him "I know how much Miranda meant to you," her eyes didn't meet his as she attempted to pull away.

Daniel placed a hand beneath her chin and leaned in. He kissed her with both passion and tenderness. Kate melted into the kiss instantaneously. When they broke apart Daniel smiled assuringly "Don't ever feel I love you any less because I apparently had a kid with Miranda. Yes she meant a great deal to me and it hurts to know that she's gone but that doesn't change how I feel about you Kate."

"We better get going," Kate pulled away without another word on the subject.

Daniel got into the car and groaned when he caught sight of his hallucination from the kitchen lounging comfortably in the backseat. As Kate buckled her belt and turned the key in the ignition Drexler, or whatever his name really was, leaned forward. Daniel was glad that his tormentor de jour had seemed to have lost the cigar.

"Heading back to Paris," Drexler mused "Remember how badly the police there wanted to get rid of you last time? Better make an effort to keep your nose out of their business lest they send you home without your little girl."

Daniel really wanted his hallucination to shut the Hell up and go away. He desperately wanted to tell him so but he was still uncomfortable with the idea of Kate seeing him fully engaging in conversation with a non-existent adversary.

"Afraid she'll leave you," Drexler taunted "Afraid she won't be able to handle the truth of you, just like Miranda. You have been since she called off the wedding. And now this baby thing... What are you going to do?"

The car was stopped at a red light when Daniel felt Kate's hand alight on his arm. His focus shifted from the rear view mirror, through which he had been watching his hallucination, to her face.

She smiled softly, understandingly though when she spoke it became clear that she had, at least in part, misinterpreted the reason behind his worried expression "You're going to be a great father Daniel," she assured.

He nodded and smiled gratefully at her "I wish I had your confidence," the light turned green and Kate's focus returned to the road. "There's a reason Miranda never told me she was pregnant," he added as he turned to gaze out the passenger window.

"Maybe she was waiting for the right moment?" Kate suggested "Considering the way the two of you left things..."

"Colleen is five months old," Daniel pointed out "Numerous right moments have already come and gone."

"Sometimes the right moment never comes," Kate mused "Sometimes you have to act in the wrong moment," she smiled wryly "Sometimes it takes an outside force, like some gorgeous, brilliant idiot standing up at your wedding to provide you with that right moment."

"Gorgeous, brilliant idiot?" Daniel turned from the window "You know how to make a guy feel special."

"Well you could have said something sooner, idiot," Kate explained.

"You could have said something," Daniel objected indignantly "If I knew how you felt..."

Kate laughed "All I'm saying is that Miranda could have been planning to tell you but things, like the way she hurt you, probably made her hesitant to pick up the phone,"

Daniel nodded and was about to turn back to the window when Kate spoke again.

"And I felt like I owed Donnie something," she murmured as they arrived at another red light.

Daniel leaned towards her "Because of Shelby?" he asked, following the change of topic without missing a beat.

Kate shook her head "Before that," she admitted "He showed up in Chicago looking like a wounded puppy. I wanted to hate him but over time I started to think I was unfair to him. Shelby just made it worse..." she sighed heavily as the light turned green.

There was a long silence in the car for several minutes after that. Daniel was relieved when Drexler did not pop up again to taunt him. The silence lasted almost until they reached the airport. Daniel was the one to speak. Another worry that had been plaguing him for the past few hours insisted upon itself "I really don't think I would be able to do this without you," he admitted "I know I'm asking too much-"

"Daniel," Kate interrupted "You didn't ask me for anything. I offered," she pulled into a parking space at O'Hare "And before you go thinking that you're inconveniencing me," she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned in close to him "I would go to Hell and back for you so Paris is nothing."

Daniel enveloped her in his arms "I love you Kate Moretti," he kissed her.

She caressed his cheek lovingly when the kiss broke "I love you Daniel Pierce," she replied "Now let's go get your daughter."


	3. Chapter 2: Colleen

**Daughter**

**Chapter 2: Colleen**

**A/N: Been a while since I updated this but I didn't want to leave it abandoned so here's the next chapter. I have a plan for this story so please stick with me. And those of you who are fans of my other story "Alternate", don't worry, I should have the next chapter of that up sometime next week. **

The security line was grueling but finally Daniel and Kate made it to the gate. The closer they got to the airplane itself the more Daniel began to fidget. No matter how many times he read about how much safer flying was than traveling in a car, he just couldn't relax. Of course he had flown many times before but each time had taken its toll on his nerves. This time was to be no different.

However instead of simply ruminating on the possibility of a fiery death, this time there were countless other worries to cloud his thoughts. He was someone's father now. That was both wonderful and terrifying. His talk with Kate had done little to ease his mind about his ability to be an adequate parent. There were so many factors to take into account, so many things to worry about. And these worries hounded him all through takeoff and through the better part of the flight.

Kate too was nervous. Though she was certain the news that Daniel had a child had been far more shocking to him, she couldn't help worrying. What if the baby didn't like her? What if Colleen somehow sensed the dislike Kate harbored for the infant's mother? What if every time she got near the baby the child screamed her head off. It was a terrifying prospect.

There was no doubt in Kate's mind that she wanted to help Daniel in any way she could. She loved him and she would love Colleen no matter what the child's feelings towards her were. But she and Daniel had only been together as a couple for three months. Would he be accepting of her help when it came to his child? Would she accidentally overstep her bounds right from the get go? She had a tendency to be overbearing.

It was one of the reasons she'd thus far prevented herself from accepting Daniel's invitation to move in. She was afraid her personality would somehow overrun his life. She was too independent for her own good, as Donnie had told her during the time they were married. She was terrified of the kind of havoc she might wreak on Daniel's life if they shared space for more than a night.

She looked over at Daniel and found him deep in thought as well. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her and she smiled softly "You holding up okay?" she asked, hiding her own worries well beneath her genuine concern for him.

He offered her a tiny smile "I think I'll survive," he reached over and took her hand in his. "I'm so glad you're here," he told her.

She leaned against his shoulder "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Daniel flipped up the armrest that separated them and pulled Kate into a loving embrace. As frayed as his nerves felt from the flight and his newfound fatherhood, with Kate Moretti by his side he almost felt as though he could take on the entire world.

They arrived in Paris after eleven at night. They hailed a cab and went straight to their hotel to drop off their bags. Daniel had phoned the children's' home that was caring for Colleen and discovered that one of the caregivers there, a miss Marie Manon, who had been informed that he would be arriving late in the evening, was able to meet with him and Kate to hand Colleen over.

As they waited in front of their hotel for a cab, Daniel couldn't stop pacing. Kate watched him, knowing that he was attempting to work off nervous energy. She did wish he could settle just a little, his obvious agitation was beginning to rub off on her. His pacing was interspersed with short periods of what appeared to be bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kate could no longer stand still and she began pacing beside him. She reached down and wove her fingers through his in a silent show of support. Daniel gave her hand a grateful squeeze as they continued to pace.

"Where would you be without her?" Drexler postulated. He was leaning against the hotel's exterior wall, just to the left of the stairs that lead to the main entrance.

Daniel did his best to ignore his hallucination. His pacing slowed a fraction when he saw a cab approaching. The cab pulled up and they got in.

The short ride to the children's home was spent mostly in anticipatory silence. When they arrived Kate was halfway to the door when she realized Daniel wasn't beside her. She turned and found him standing stock still, gazing at the building with a mixture of fear and reverence.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him "Hey," she whispered "You need a push?"

He chuckled nervously "Maybe..."

"We shouldn't keep your daughter waiting," Kate murmured.

"My daughter," Daniel said the words slowly, the knot in his stomach growing even tighter "My daughter is in there."

"Yep," Kate gave him a gentle peck on the lips before taking his hand and moving so that she was standing beside him instead of in front of him "You ready to meet her?"

Daniel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He gave Kate's hand a tight squeeze as he opened his eyes again and took a step forward "Yeah," he remarked as they entered the building together.

Ms. Manon was waiting for them at the front desk. She smiled and shook hands with both of them before excusing herself to retrieve Colleen. Daniel found himself desperately wanting to begin pacing again. He felt a hand on his arm and flashed Kate a grateful look. She smiled and took a step closer to him.

"Remember to breathe," she whispered half jokingly.

He wrapped his arms around her and breathed. Then everything changed.

The first glimpse Daniel caught of his daughter was of a sleepy lolling head of brown hair, peering curiously out of a car seat. His first impression of the infant as Ms. Manon set the car seat on the desk in front of them was that she was perfect. Gently he reached into the car seat and lifted her into his arms.

The child raised her tiny hands to Daniel's scarf and began tugging on it, cooing happily. Gently he pried the fabric from her grasp so she decided to grab his fingers instead.

"She's beautiful Daniel," Kate observed quietly.

Daniel smiled at Colleen who replied with a toothless smile of her own "Hello," Daniel greeted "I'm your Dad."

Colleen babbled happily and attempted to pull his fingers, which she still held tight to, to her mouth.

Kate picked up the two bags Ms. Manon had set beside the car seat that contained all of Colleen's belongings not being held as evidence by the Paris police. Daniel set his daughter down in the car seat and together they made their way back out to where they had asked the cab driver to wait for them. Between them Daniel and Kate were able to secure the car seat in the cab.

On the way back they sat on opposite sides of Colleen, each smiling down at the child as her sleepy yet inquisitive gaze attempted to take in everything at once. At one point she reached out one of her small hands and yanked on Kate's long hair. Kate simply laughed before extracting the strands from the tiny fingers "Should have been more careful," she noted as she flipped the strands over her shoulder and out of Colleen's reach "Babies love to pull hair," she smiled at Colleen.

They returned to the hotel and Daniel paid the driver before taking Colleen's car seat and waiting on the sidewalk for Kate. His daughter had started to fall asleep and he found himself staring down at the tiny life he was now responsible for.

Kate came around the other side of the cab carrying the two bags. As she was about to step up on the curb she caught sight of a bicyclist heading up the sidewalk at incredible speed towards where Daniel was standing with Colleen. She leapt up and shoved Daniel out of the way just in time. She felt the bicyclist's arm brush her back as he passed. As soon as she was sure Daniel and the baby were unhurt she began screaming obscenities after the careless rider. Obscenities which, she realized with dissatisfaction, he probably didn't understand.

Her tirade had accomplished something else. Colleen had awoken and was now crying loudly. Kate turned to Daniel "Sorry," she murmured, feeling altogether foolish.

Daniel reached his free hand out to her "Don't be," he assured her. If he hadn't been so stunned by the appearance of the bicycle, he'd probably have been yelling in tandem with Kate.

Colleen was still crying as they entered the hotel lobby. Daniel set the car seat down on one of the lobby's sofas and lifted her into his arms. He suddenly felt very awkward as he tried to soothe her. After about a minute he looked over at Kate imploringly.

"What do you want me to do?" Kate questioned "I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Daniel countered as he took a step closer to Kate and attempted to hand Colleen to her.

"I hope you don't think I have some magic power over babies because I'm a girl," Kate dropped the bags on the sofa beside the car seat but did not take the baby.

"No," Daniel defended "But you have nieces... I was hoping you knew a thing or two..."

"I know a thing or two," Kate admitted "But I don't think I can be any help in this situation."

"Please Kate...?" Daniel looked so lost and forlorn holding his child at arm's length.

Kate reluctantly reached out and took the baby "Hey there," she bounced Colleen gently in her arms "I hope I didn't scare you," she smiled softly at the little girl "I wasn't mad at you," she assured as Colleen began to settle down.

The infant returned Kate's smile and babbled a string of nonsense before resting her head on Kate's shoulder.

Daniel came over and enveloped both of them in a hug "I told you she didn't hate you."

Kate smiled at him "I guess not," she admitted "Now let's get to our room so we can get her settled in."

The bicyclist came to a stop at the mouth of a dark alley. He got off the bike and left it leaning against the wall of a building as he went into the alley to meet with his contact.

"Did you confirm?" the contact inquired.

"Yes," the bicyclist responded. Both men spoke with American accents. "Pierce is here in Paris but he is not alone. There is a woman with him."

"A woman?" the contact questioned. He knew this woman was most likely Agent Moretti, Pierce's FBI friend who had arrived in Paris last time in time to get him out of a tough spot. But he told his underling none of this.

"Yes," the bicyclist replied "An American. She let loose a string of profanity when I narrowly missed hitting Pierce and the child."

The other man nodded silently. So Pierce had already taken custody of the baby. That could complicate things or it could work to his advantage. As for Moretti... well it was an opportunity to kill two meddling birds with one stone. "Follow them," he instructed the bicyclist "It will take several weeks for them to obtain a passport from the embassy for the infant. That gives us time to plan. I want photos and details of every place they go. Whatever you do, don't be as reckless as you were tonight. Keep your distance. Don't give them cause to suspect you of following them."

"Won't Pierce simply believe I'm a delusion?" the bicyclist asked.

The other man slapped him across the face "He might but the woman won't," he spat. He turned and walked away down the alley.

Things were finally coming together. After several months of laying low, evading French authorities, he had resurfaced only to be almost spotted by Miranda Stiles who had been out shopping with her infant at the time. He was quickly reminded of the numerous loose ends he had left behind.

He had followed Miranda home and before he'd killed her he had managed to get the identity of the baby's father from her. As he had hoped, it was Pierce. So no further trap needed to be laid other than to leave the child in her crib across the room from her murdered mother. Soon Pierce would come to him and if that woman got in the way... well he would remove two thorns from his side at once.


End file.
